


Meet Me In The Hyacinths

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Soulmates will always find each other, even in different lifetimes.





	Meet Me In The Hyacinths

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by queenofglassbeliever: Glass Believer + 82. Reincarnation AU?

Soulmates can find each other in any universe and end up falling in love, no matter what dire circumstances come between them.

 

Ella and Henry lived an amazing life. It was filled with ups and downs, curses and villains, but no matter what they would always end up in each other’s arms once again. They welcomed two beautiful daughters and were able to watch them both get married, having families of their own. They lived out their final days, sitting on the porch that overlooked the very lake where Henry proposed. The two sat side by side in rocking chairs, their wrinkled hands enclosed within one another.

 

Life took Ella first, a stroke while she slept. Henry didn’t make it much longer, a heart attack claiming his life while he left flowers on her grave. When he appeared on the other side, he found himself in a field of hyacinths, the sweet smell filling his nose. As he pushed through them, he could hear a familiar voice, one that warmed his heart.

 

“Kept me waiting long enough.”

Henry turned to find Ella waiting there, wearing the blue dress she had the day they met, looking just as young. He smiled, taking several steps forward to her. “My apologies, milady.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately. A lavender cloud enveloped the two of them, allowing them to live out eternity in each other’s arms.

******

Eliza helped her band take down the stage, tying back her thick curls into a bun as she did. It had been another quiet gig at the Blue Hyacinth, not many people showing up. Her step-mother was bound to tell her that it was a lost cause and that she should return to school, but she was determined on making her dreams work.

 

As she turned to look at the bar, she noticed a familiar face. The same guy showed up to all of their local gigs. He always had a scarf tossed around his neck and ordered a beer, nursing it the entire time. He ended up cheering the loudest, his green eyes sparkling beneath the rough lighting of the clubs and bars. His face stuck with hers whenever she wanted to give up.

 

Excusing herself from the rest of the group, she walked across to the bar where he sat. “Well,” she said. “If it isn’t our biggest fan.”

He smiled and it was infectious, going across her own face. “What can I say? There’s something about your sound.”

“Don’t tell me you’re a sleezy music producer.”

“Nah, more a music reviewer, for the local paper.”

Eliza tilted her head. “Ever write about us?”

“I need an inside scoop, hopefully from the pretty lead singer.”

Heat rose to her cheeks and she folded her arms over her chest. “That could be arranged.”

He pulled a notebook from his backpack, flipping to the first place. Biting off the pen cap, he adjusted it on the bar top. “First off, I need a name.”

“Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Eliza.”

“No Lizzie?”

“Call me Lizzie and I break your nose.”

He chuckled. “I’m Hayden, by the way.”

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, Hayden.”


End file.
